Un jour spécial (OS)
by PenofLove
Summary: Comme l'indique le titre c'est un jour spécial pour notre équipe... Trop court pour un résumé..


C'est mon premier OS, j'espère que ça va vous plaire, surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire s'il faut que j'améliore certaines choses.. C'est comme ça qu'on apprend! :-)

* * *

Une nouvelle journée commençait. Pour la plupart des personnes c'était une journée comme les autres, la routine. Mais pour une certaine jeune femme, c'était une journée exceptionnelle. Et oui, aujourd'hui c'était son anniversaire et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux personnes qui ne seraient pas là pour elle en ce jour spécial. Elle pensait évidemment à ses frères, Tommy et James, avec qui elle avait coupé les ponts depuis plusieurs années déjà, évidemment qu'ils lui manquaient, elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Mais elle et son caractère n'avaient pas du tout l'intention de raviver le contact, oh ça non. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle rêvassait depuis un petit moment déjà et décida de se lever et de laisser sa peine de côté. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone, aucun message, elle sortit de son lit et se dirigea vers la douche. Au bout de quelques minutes, Lisbon ressortit de sa salle de bain, habillée de son éternel jean noir, d'un maillot blanc léger et d'une veste noir. Aujourd'hui elle décida de mettre un léger maquillage qui faisait ressortir ses jolis yeux émeraudes, après tout c'était son anniversaire. Le temps de prendre un café en vitesse et elle était déjà dans son SUV à rejoindre le C.B.I.

En arrivant elle vit que ses agents étaient déjà là, en même temps il était déjà 8h, et qu'ils lui adressaient un sourire auquel elle répondit. Elle ne vit pas Jane et se demanda où il pouvait être, elle abandonna se disant qu'il avait encore dû trouvé un prétexte pour arriver en retard. Elle s'enferma dans son bureau pour rédiger ses rapports, histoire de prendre de l'avance.

_**4h30 plus tard...**_

Lisbon était toujours dans son bureau quand quelqu'un vint toquer à sa porte.

-Patron?

-Oui Van Pelt?

-Comme on a pas d'enquête en cours, je voulais savoir si vous accepteriez d'aller boire un verre avec moi? demanda la jeune femme, timide.

-Avec plaisir, mais en quel honneur? répondi la brunette, stupéfaite.

-Je me disais qu'on avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion d'apprendre à se connaître...

-Oh c'est gentil ce que vous me dites là... Dans ce cas j'accepte! répondit-elle avec un sourire.

-Génial! Ce soir vers 19h au bar du coin? questionna Van Pelt.

-D'accord, j'y serai!

-Super, à ce soir patron.

-A ce soir.

Van Pelt quitta le bureau de sa supérieur avec un sourire, fière d'avoir réussie. Lisbon était contente que sa collègue l'invite à prendre un verre, ça lui changerai de ses soirées devant la télé avec son pot de glace. Elle savait déjà qu'elle allait passer une bonne soirée et était contente à l'idée de mieux connaître Van Pelt, elle ne savait pas beaucoup de choses sur la jeune femme et, il faut avouer, qu'elle avait à plusieurs reprises eut envie de mieux la connaître mais l'occasion ne s'était jamais présentée.

Elle regarda sa montre, déjà 12h30. Elle décida de se lever et d'aller prendre un bon café, elle avait besoin d'une bonne pause après avoir passé plus de quatre heures à rédiger des rapports. En traversant l'open-space, Lisbon remarqua que Jane n'était toujours pas là, elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis 2 jours. Ce matin en arrivant elle s'était dit qu'il allait arriver en retard, c'était devenu une habitude depuis bientôt un mois, mais c'était déjà la pause déjeuner et il n'était toujours pas présent. Elle décida de sortir Jane de ses pensées et de savourer son café.

Lisbon était restée dans son bureau toute la journée, elle jeta à coup d'œil à son ordinateur et vit qu'il était 18h30 et décida qu'il était temps de quitter le bureau pour aller rejoindre Van Pelt au bar. Mais avant d'aller à son rendez-vous, elle passa chez elle déposer ses affaires et se refaire une beauté. Une fois tout cela finit, elle remonta dans son SUV et se rendit au bar. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle descendit de sa voiture et entra dans le bâtiment A sa plus grande surprise, l'espace était désert et les lumières étaient éteintes. Il n'y avait aucun signe de vie et elle se demanda même si elle ne s'était pas trompée d'endroit. La jeune femme allait faire demi-tour lorsque...

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE PATRON!

Elle se retourna et vit que ses collègues étaient cachés derrière les fauteuils du bar avec un immense sourire, ils applaudirent et s'avancèrent vers elle. Chacun leur tour, ils serrèrent Teresa dans leur bras, ils étaient tous présents, Rigsby, Van Pelt, Cho et.. Jane. Elle était contente de le revoir, elle ne l'avouerait jamais mais ce n'était pas pareil quand Jane n'était pas là, et en ce moment elle sentait de nouvelles sensations en sa présence... Fichues sensations pensa-t-elle. Elle revint sur Terre lorsqu'elle vit que Jane agitait sa main devant elle avec un sourire charmeur. Elle répondit à son sourire et se dirigea vers le bar pour rejoindre les autres.

-Merci à tous, je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas, dit-elle dans un sourire.

-C'est normal patron, c'est un jour exceptionnel et puis c'était fait exprès, répondit Rigsby

-Alors, qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire? demanda Jane.

-Je ne sais pas.. Vous ignorez toute la soirée peut-être? dit-elle non sans un sourire.

-Vous me lancez un pic dans le cœur Lisbon, fit Jane en menant le geste à la parole.

-Vous êtes un vrai gamin ma parole.

-Tiens, je connais quelqu'un qui me le dit souvent...

-Haha, très drôle Jane, répondit la jeune femme en regardant celui-ci avec un sourire.

-Vous allez vous chamailler toute la soirée? questionna Rigsby en rigolant.

-Mais c'est pas moi enfin! fit Jane en faisant mine de faire la moue.

-Lisbon a raison, t'es pire qu'un gamin, remarqua Cho.

-Bon si on commandait? fit Van Pelt.

-Bonne idée tiens! répondit Lisbon.

Après avoir commandé, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Parfois ils parlaient de leur vie, parfois du C.B.I. Ils rigolaient de bon chœur quand ce fut le moment de distribuer les cadeaux, il ne fallait tous de même pas oublier qu'ils étaient là pour l'anniversaire de Lisbon ! C'est ainsi qu'un par un ils donnèrent leur cadeau à Lisbon. Van Pelt lui offrit un parfum à la cannelle, son préféré, Rigsby un bracelet avec inscrit «Pour ma patronne et amie, joyeux anniversaire. R», Cho quant à lui avait opté pour un porte-clé en forme de C pour qu'elle se souvienne toujours de lui. Teresa prit chacun de ses agents dans ses bras et les remercia, touchée par leurs cadeaux. Il ne manquait plus que le cadeau de Jane, mais celui-ci ne s'était pas présenté..

-Dit vieux, t'as acheté quoi au patron?

-Rien, répondit Jane.

-Non t'es pas sérieux.

-Si, je t'assure, tu ne me crois pas?

-Bah c'est à dire que...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Van Pelt et Lisbon revinrent s'asseoir à côté d'eux. Jane sentait que le regard de Teresa était posé sur lui, mais il ne se retourna pas, essayant de faire comprendre aux autres qu'il voulait être seul avec Lisbon... en vain.

Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard que Rigsby, Van Pelt et Cho décidèrent de partir prétextant être fatigués. Après s'être dit au revoir et avoir de nouveau souhaiter son anniversaire à Lisbon, Jane et elle-même se retrouvèrent enfin seuls. Lisbon le questionna du regard et se décida à rompre le silence car celui-ci n'avait aucunement l'intention de dire quelque chose, sachant pertinemment que Lisbon allait craquer la première.

-Vous ne m'avez toujours pas donné mon cadeau, Jane.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que je vous en ai acheté un?

-Parce-que je le sais.

-Et bien, désolé de vous décevoir mais.. je ne vous ai pas acheté de cadeau. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y en a pas.

Lisbon l'interrogea du regard, un millier de questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête, elle regardait toujours Jane, qui lui, avait enfin posé son regard sur elle pendant leur petite conversation. Elle fut ramenée à la réalité quand elle vit que Jane se leva et prit sa main. Elle ne le repoussa pas et le suivit, ils ressortirent du bar main dans la main...

Arrivés au SUV de Lisbon -Jane avait décidé de ne pas prendre son «cercueil» comme dirait si bien Lisbon pour faire plaisir à celle-ci- il s'assit côté conducteur tandis que Lisbon prit place côté passager. Le trajet se fit dans un silence complet, Jane était concentré sur la route alors que Teresa regardait le paysage, trop préoccupée à penser à l'endroit où l'amenait Jane et ce qu'elle allait y découvrir. Elle fut interrompue par le contact qui se coupait et Jane qui descendit de la voiture. Digne d'un gentleman, il vint ouvrir la porte à Lisbon et lui présenta sa main, qu'elle prit avec plaisir. En sortant elle vit un lac, la lune émettait des reflets sur celui-ci ce qui donnait un panorama sublime, Lisbon n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle sentit Jane tirer sur son bras pour l'emmener, avec lui, sur le banc qui se trouvait face au lac. Ils prirent tout les deux place et Lisbon rompit le charme.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'avez emmené ici, Jane?

-Vous allez bientôt le découvrir Lisbon..

La jeune femme le regarda avec interrogation et ne sut quoi répondre. Elle décida de se taire et d'attendre, elle détestait les surprises et elle aurait voulu tuer Jane pour la faire patienter ainsi, manque de pot elle n'avait pas son arme... Un nombre incroyable de questions se posaient dans sa tête. Lisbon entendit un bruit et se retourna, elle vit une lumière vers le fond du lac, puis deux, puis trois et bientôt presque la totalité du lac était recouverte de cette curieuse lumière. C'est à ce moment précis que Jane s'approcha de son oreille et lui glissa un «Joyeux anniversaire Lisbon» avec un sourire auquel elle répondit avec plaisir. Elle ne quittait pas des yeux le spectacle qui se présentait devant elle. Tout à coup, les lumières, qui étaient rouges au départ, devinrent bleues. La jeune femme était émerveillée, elle trouvait cela magnifique, mais elle se demanda ce qui pouvait causer cette jolie lumière. Lorsqu'elle mit les mains dans ses poches, elle découvrit un petit papier, elle ouvrit celui-ci et vit que quelque chose y était inscrit «Plancton bioluminescent*». Dans un premier temps elle se demanda ce que pouvait bien signifier ce mot, puis elle comprit vite qu'il s'agissait du phénomène qui produisait cette lumière. Elle se reconcentra sur les petites lumières lorsque celles-ci se mirent à bouger. Cela amusa Teresa qui émit un petit rire.

De l'autre côté du banc, Jane admirait Lisbon, il la trouvait si belle avec les reflets de la lune qui se posaient sur son magnifique visage. Il vit que ses yeux brillaient face au spectacle, il était fier de sa surprise. Il savait que ça allait plaire à Lisbon, il savait aussi qu'elle détestait les surprises mais il avait prit le risque, et quand il voyait sa collègue dans cet état d'admiration, il se dit qu'il avait bien fait. Un magnifique sourire régnait sur le visage de Lisbon, Jane était heureux de voir de la joie sur son visage, celui-ci méritait amplement de sourire à chaque instant, il était fait pour, se dit Jane. Au fur et à mesure qu'il détaillait Lisbon, il se rendit compte que ses sentiments pour elle était encore plus forts que ce qu'il pensait, oui il avait des sentiments pour Lisbon, oui il le savait mais il n'avait jamais rien dit, il l'avait gardé pour lui. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que Lisbon ressentait exactement la même chose... Il avait tellement envie de l'embrasser, de sentir son corps contre le sien, de la serrer et de ne plus jamais la quitter, il se sentait tellement bien avec elle.

Lisbon, elle, était toujours obnubilée par les lumières, tellement obnubilée qu'elle ne voyait même pas que Jane la fixait depuis dix bonnes minutes. Malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, les lumières s'éteignirent et le lac retourna dans sa pénombre. La jeune femme tourna enfin la tête, toujours avec son sourire, et posa son regard sur Jane et vit que celui-ci la fixait. Elle passa sa main devant son visage pour le sortir de ses pensées, ce qu'il fit immédiatement, non sans un sourire.

-A quoi est-ce que vous pensiez?

-A rien.

-Non, sérieusement, Jane.

-Je me disais que vous étiez sublime avec votre sourire et vos yeux brillants... répondit timidement Jane.

Lisbon vit dans ses yeux qu'il était sincère, cette révélation la troubla considérablement. Jane posa son regard sur ses pieds, il trouva un certain intérêt pour ses chaussures... En réalité, Jane n'osait pas regarder Lisbon dans les yeux, il se demandait s'il avait bien fait de dire ça, s'il n'avait pas gâché l'instant avec sa révélation, il se traita mentalement d'idiot. Alors qu'il jouait avec ses pieds et qu'il pensait en même temps, il sentit des lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Il releva la tête et vit que Lisbon était en train de l'embrasser, il mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce qu'il se passait et répondit à son baiser. C'était un baiser doux qui révélait tout l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Chacun savourait l'instant, ils se sentaient bien, plus rien n'existait au monde à part eux. Jane avait passé son bras dans le dos de Lisbon pour la rapprocher de lui, et celle-ci avec passé ses bras autour de la nuque de Jane. Le manque d'air se fit sentir et ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, mais ne se lâchèrent pas pour autant, leurs fronts toujours collés.

-Merci pour ce merveilleux cadeau Jane... répondit-elle dans un murmure.

-De rien Lisbon... comme ça il restera en vous pour toujours.

Il sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau, un baiser emplit de tendresse... Ils finirent par se séparer, Jane prit la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne, ils se levèrent du banc pour quitter le lac, en se faisant la promesse de revenir sur ce lieu qui leur avait permis de commencer une histoire, leur histoire. Ils étaient heureux, ils savaient qu'ils ressentaient la même chose l'un pour l'autre, évidemment ça ne serait pas rose tout les jours mais ils s'aimaient et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Ils avancèrent doucement vers le SUV de Lisbon et repartir comme ils étaient arrivés, main dans la main...

* * *

* : Les planctons bioluminescent sont des animaux marins que l'on trouve dans les eaux propres, si l'eau est pure, on peut voir des petits nuages se former sur l'eau. Je tiens à préciser que j'ai pas forcément mis ce que font vraiment les planctons, enfin voilà.


End file.
